Multi-dimensional data is a typical and prevalent type of data for analysis tasks such as Business Intelligence analysis. As used herein, multi-dimensional data is data organized in a tabular format (i.e., multi-dimensional table) that includes a set of records as rows in the table, and each record is represented by a set of properties as columns in the table. Such analysis tasks result in reports summarizing insights obtained from the data being analyzed. Desirable analysis reports include various types of insights, which are typically discovered by human exploration of the multi-dimensional data assisted by some automatic data mining techniques. However, such insight discovery tasks are typically difficult and time consuming due to the complexity of multi-dimensional data analysis and the lack of comprehensive mining technology for various insights reduces a user ability to fully interact with multi-dimensional data.